Heat shock proteins (HSPs) are found in virtually all prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells where they support folding of nascent polypeptides, prevent protein aggregation, and assist transport of other proteins across membranes. The proteins in the Hsp70 family (referred to collectively as “Hsp70”) play a dual role of protecting cells from lethal damage after environmental stress, on the one hand, and targeting cells for immune mediated cytolytic attack on the otherhand. Increased expression of Hsp70 in the cytoplasma is known to protect a broad range of cells under stress by preventing the misfolding, aggregation and denaturation of cytoplasmic proteins and inhibiting various apoptotic pathways (Mosser, et al., Mol Cell Biol. 2000 October; 20(19): 7146-7159; Yenari, Adv Exp Med Biol, 2002, 513, 281-299; Kiang and Tsokos, Pharmacol Ther. 1998; 80(2):182-201). However, membrane-bound Hsp70 provides a target structure for cytolytic attack mediated by natural killer cells.
Cells can experience stress due to temperature; injury (trauma); genetic disease; metabolic defects; apoptosis; infection; toxins; radiation; oxidants; excess/lack of nutrients or metabolic products; and the like. For example, it is known in the art that cells damaged in the following variety of medical conditions can experience a protective effect in response to Hsp70.
Protein misfolding/aggregation conditions resulting in neurodegeneration include Alzheimers' disease (Zhang, et al., J. Neuroscience, 2004, 24(23), 5315-5321; Klettner, Drug News Perspect, 2004 17(5), 299-306); Huntington's disease (Klettner, ibid); Parkinson's disease (Auluck, et al., Science, 2002, 295(5556), 865-868); and the like. Other neurodegenerative conditions include spinal/bulbar muscular atrophy (Sobue, Nihonr Shinkei Seishin Yakurigaku Zasshi, 2001, 21(1), 21-25); and familial amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (Howland, et al., Proc Nat Acad Sci USA, 2002, 99(3), 1604-1609; Sobue, ibid; Vleminck, et al., J Neuropathol Exp Neurol, 2002, 61(11), 968-974).
Ischemia and associated oxidative damage affects diverse tissues including: neurons and glia (Carmel, et al., Exp Neurol, 2004, 185(1) 81-96; Renshaw and Warburton, Front Biosci, 2004, 9, 110-116; Yenari, Adv Exp Med Biol, 2002, 513, 281-299; Kelly and Yenari, Curr Res Med Opin, 2002, 18 Suppl 2, s55-60; Lee, et al., Exp Neurol, 2001, 170(1), 129-139; Klettner, ibid; Klettner and Herdegen, Br J Pharmacol, 2003, 138(5), 1004-1012); cardiac muscle (Marber, M. S., et al. (1995) J. Clin. Invest. 95:1446-1456; Plumier, J. C., et al. (1995) J. Clin. Invest. 95:1854-1860; Radford, N. B., et al. (1996) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93(6): 2339-2342; Voss, et al., Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol 285: H687-H692, 2003); liver tissue (Doi, et al., Hepatogastroenterology. 2001 March-April; 48(38):533-40; Gao, et al. World J Gastroenterol 2004; 10(7):1019-1027); skeletal muscle (Lepore et al., Cell Stress & Chaperones, 2001, 6(2), 93-96); kidney tissue (Chen, et al., Kidney-Int. 1999; 56: 1270-1273; Beck, et al., Am J Physiol Renal Physiol 279: F203-F215, 2000.); pulmonary tissue (Hiratsuka, et al., J Heart Lung Transplant. 1998 December; 17(12): 1238-46); pancreatic tissue (Bellmann, et al., J Clin Invest. 1995 June; 95(6): 2840-2845), and the like.
Seizure conditions that damage neurons include, e.g., epileptic seizure (Yenari, ibid; Blondeau, et al. Neuroscience 2002, 109(2), 231-241); or chemically induced seizure (Tsuchiya, et al., Neurosurgery, 2003, 53(5), 1179-1187).
Thermal stresses include hyperthermia conditions such as fever, heat stroke, and the like (Barclay and Robertson, J Neurobiol, 2003 56(4), 360-271; Sato, et al., Brain Res, 1996, 740(1-2), 117-123); and hypothermia (Kandor and Goldberg, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 1997 May 13; 94(10): 4978-4981).
Aging includes conditions such as atherosclerosis Which affects smooth muscle cells (Minowada, G. and Welch, W. J. (1995) J. Clin. Invest. 95:3-12; Johnson, A. J., et al. (1995) Arterio. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 15(1):27-36).
Other conditions include radiation damage, e.g., from ultraviolet light to tissues such as murine fibroblasts (Simon, M. M., et al. (1995) J. Clin. Res. 95(3): 926-933), and light damage to retinal cells (Yu, et, al, Molecular Vision 2001; 7:48-56).
Trauma includes, for example, mechanical injury, e.g., pressure damage to retinal ganglions in glaucoma (Ishii, et al., Invest Opthalmol V is Sci, 2003, 44(5), 1982-1992).
Toxic conditions include doses of chemicals or biochemicals, for example, methamphetamine (Malberg & Seiden, Poster “MDMA Administration Induces Expression of HSP70 in the Rat Brain” Society for Neuroscience Annual Meeting, New Orleans, La., Oct. 25-30, 1997); antiretroviral HIV therapeutics (Keswani, et al., Annals Neurology, 2002, 53(1), 57-64); heavy metals, amino acid analogs, chemical oxidants, ethanol, glutamate, and other toxins (Ashburner, M. and Bonner, J. J. (1979) Cell: 17:241-254; Lindquist, S. (1986) Ann. Rev. Biochem. 55:1151-1191; Craig, E. A. (1985) Crit. Rev. Biochem. 18(3):239-280; Morimoto, et al., In: The Biology of Heat Shock Proteins and Molecular Chaperone, (1994) pp. 417-455. Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press. Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.); and the like.
Therefore, there is a need for new methods of increasing expression of Hsp70 in order to treat disorders responsive to Hsp70.
Extracellular Hsp70 and membrane bound Hsp70 have been shown to play key roles in activation of the innate immune system. Monocytes have been shown to secrete proinflammatory cytokines in response to soluble Hsp70 protein and membrane bound Hsp70 has been shown to provide a target structure for cytolytic attack by natural killer cell.
Natural killer (NK) cells, a type of white blood cell, are known to be an important component of the body's immune system. Because the defining function of NK cells is spontaneous cytotoxicity without prior immunization, NK cells can be the first line of defense in the immune system, and are believed to play a role in attacking cancer cells and infectious diseases. Many conditions, such as immunodeficiency diseases, aging, toxin exposure, endometriosis, and the like can leave subjects with lowered NK cell activity or dysfunctional NK cells.
For example, subjects can have decreased or deficient NK cell activity, in conditions such as chronic fatigue syndrome (chronic fatigue immune dysfunction syndrome) or Epstein-Barr virus, post viral fatigue syndrome, post-transplantation syndrome or host-graft disease, exposure to drugs such as anticancer agents or nitric oxide synthase inhibitors, natural aging, and various immunodeficiency conditions such as severe combined immunodeficiency, variable immunodeficiency syndrome, and the like. (Caligiuri M, Murray C, Buchwald D, Levine H, Cheney P, Peterson D, Komaroff A L, Ritz J. Phenotypic and functional deficiency of natural killer cells in patients with chronic fatigue syndrome. Journal of Immunology 1987; 139: 3306-13; Morrison L J A, Behan W H M, Behan P O. Changes in natural killer cell phenotype in patients with post-viral fatigue syndrome. Clinical and Experimental Immunology 1991; 83: 441-6; Klingemann, H G Relevance and Potential of Natural Killer Cells in Stem Cell Transplantation Biology of Blood and Marrow Transplantation 2000; 6:90-99; Ruggeri L, Capanni M, Mancusi A, Aversa F, Martelli M F, Velardi A. Natural killer cells as a therapeutic tool in mismatched transplantation. Best Pract Res Clin Haematol. 2004 September; 17(3):427-38; Cifone M G, Ulisse S, Santoni A. Natural killer cells and nitric oxide. Int Immunopharmacol. 2001 August; 1(8):1513-24; Plackett T P, Boehmer E D, Faunce D E, Kovacs E J. Aging and innate immune cells. J Leukoc Biol. 2004 August; 76(2):291-9. Epub 2004 Mar. 23; Alpldogan O, van den Brink M R. IL-7 and IL-15: therapeutic cytokines for immunodeficiency. Trends Immunol. 2005 January; 26(1):56-64; Heusel J W, Ballas Z K. Natural killer cells: emerging concepts in immunity to infection and implications for assessment of immunodeficiency. Curr Opin Pediatr. 2003 December; 15(6):586-93; Hacein-Bey-Abina S, Fischer A, Cavazzana-Calvo M. Gene therapy of X-linked severe combined immunodeficiency. Int J Hematol. 2002 November; 76(4):295-8; Baumert E, Schlesier M, Wolff-Vorbeck G, Peter H H. Alterations in lymphocyte subsets in variable immunodeficiency syndrome Immun Infekt. 1992 July; 20(3):73-5.)
NK cells are known to have activity against a wide range of infectious pathogens such as bacteria, viruses, fungi, protozoan parasites, combined infections, e.g., combined bacterial/viral infections, and the like. NK cells are believed to be particularly important in combating intracellular infections where the pathogens replicate in the subjects cells, e.g., a substantial fraction of viruses and many other pathogens that can form intracellular infections.
For example, a wide range of fungal infections are reported to be targeted by NK cells such as Cryptococcus neoformans, dermatophytes, e.g., Trichophyton rubrum, Candida albicans, Coccidioides immitis, Paracoccidioides brasiliensis, or the like (Hidore M R, Mislan T W, Murphy J W. Responses of murine natural killer cells to binding of the fungal target Cryptococcus neoformans Infect Immun. 1991 April; 59(4):1489-99; Akiba H, Motoki Y, Satoh M, Iwatsuki K, Kaneko F; Recalcitrant trichophytic granuloma associated with NK-cell deficiency in a SLE patient treated with corticosteroid. Eur J. Dermatol. 2001 January-February; 11(1):58-62; Mathews H L, Witek-Janusek L. Antifungal activity of interleukin-2-activated natural killer (NK1.1+) lymphocytes against Candida albicans. J Med. Microbiol. 1998 November; 47(11):1007-14; Ampel N M, Bejarano G C, Galgiani J N. Killing of Coccidioides immitis by human peripheral blood mononuclear cells. Infect Immun. 1992 October; 60(10):4200-4; Jimenez B E, Murphy J W. In vitro effects of natural killer cells against Paracoccidioides brasiliensis yeast phase. Infect Immun. 1984 November; 46(2):552-8.)
Also targeted by NK cells are bacteria, especially intracellular bacteria, e.g., Mycobacterium tuberculosis, Mycobacterium avium, Listeria monocytogenes, many different viruses, such as human immunodeficiency virus, herpesviruses, hepatitis, and the like, and viral/bacterial co-infection (Esin S, Batoni G, Kallenius G, Gaines H, Campa M, Svenson S B, Andersson R, Wigzell H. Proliferation of distinct human T cell subsets in response to live, killed or soluble extracts of Mycobacterium tuberculosis and Myco. avium. Clin Exp Immunol. 1996 June; 104(3):419-25; Kaufmann S H. Immunity to intracellular bacteria. Annu Rev Immunol. 1993; 11:129-63; See D M, Khemka P, Sahl L, Bui T, Tilles J G. The role of natural killer cells in viral infections. Scand J. Immunol. 1997 September; 46(3):217-24; Brenner B G, Dascal A, Margolese R G, Wainberg M A. Natural killer cell function in patients with acquired immunodeficiency syndrome and related diseases. J Leukoc Biol. 1989 July; 46(1):75-83; Kottilil S, Natural killer cells in HIV-1 infection: role of NK cell-mediated non-cytolytic mechanisms in pathogenesis of HIV-1 infection. Indian J Exp Biol. 2003 November; 41(11):1219-25; Herman R B, Koziel M J. Natural killer cells and hepatitis C: is losing inhibition the key to clearance? Clin Gastroenterol Hepatol. 2004 December; 2(12):1061-3; Beadling C, Slifka M K. How do viral infections predispose patients to bacterial infections? Curr Opin Infect Dis. 2004 June; 17(3):185-91)
In addition, NK cells combat protozoal infections including toxoplasmosis, trypanosomiasis, leishmaniasis and malaria, especially intracellular infections (Korbel D S, Finney O C, Riley E M. Natural killer cells and innate immunity to protozoan pathogens. Int J Parasitol. 2004 December; 34(13-14): 1517-28; Ahmed J S, Mehlhorn H. Review: the cellular basis of the immunity to and immunopathogenesis of tropical theileriosis. Parasitol Res. 1999 July; 85(7):539-49; Osman M, Lausten S B, El-Sefi T, Boghdadi I, Rashed M Y, Jensen S L. Biliary parasites. Dig Surg. 1998; 15(4):287-96; Gazzinelli R T, Denkers E Y, Sher A. Host resistance to Toxoplasma gondii: model for studying the selective induction of cell-mediated immunity by intracellular parasites. Infect Agents Dis. 1993 June; 2(3):139-49; Askonas B A, Bancroft G J. Interaction of African trypanosomes with the immune system. Philos Trans R Soc Lond B Biol Sci. 1984 Nov. 13; 307(1131):41-9; Allison A C, Eugui E M. The role of cell-mediated immune responses in resistance to malaria, with special reference to oxidant stress. Annu Rev Immunol. 1983; 1:361-92.)
NK cells have been shown to play a role in attacking cancer cells that present membrane bound Hsp70. It is believed that membrane bound Hsp70 binds to CD94 receptors on the surface of NK cells and cause them to produce and secrete high amounts of the enzyme, granzyme B which is thought to enter the tumor cell via interaction with membrane bound Hsp70 and induce apoptosis (see Radons and Multhoff, Exerc. Immunol. Rev. (2005), 11:17-33). Therefore, there is an urgent need for effective treatments for increasing NK cell activity for the treatment of cancer and other disorders that respond to NK induction.